


Consumarti

by DianaMoson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy, Declarations Of Love, Fanart, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Italiano | Italian, Killing, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Murder, POV First Person, Passion, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Power of Words, Prose Poem, Season/Series 01, Sex, What-If, poema
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoson/pseuds/DianaMoson
Summary: I buoni trionfano sempre, o quasi.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Consumarti

Fui sorpreso, all'inizio,  
quando l’autorevole uomo nero  
si presentò nel mio studio  
senza alcun garbato preavviso.  
“Un profilo psicologico” mi disse allora  
con cortesia forzata,  
“Ho bisogno del suo aiuto, dottore”.  
  
Decisi di accettare, all’inizio,  
poiché fui incuriosito  
da quel tuo modo di fare  
contrito, teso, sgualcito.  
I tuoi occhi guizzavano, incerti,  
come ratti racchiusi in una gabbia,  
eppure provai l’insolito desiderio  
che essi si concentrassero,  
anche solo una volta,  
sulle mie pupille, sul mio viso.  
  
Volevo solo capirti, all’inizio,  
attratto dal modo in cui rimuginavi,  
studiavi i cadaveri che io  
così diligentemente  
ti procuravo,  
in fremente attesa di un tuo giudizio.  
  
Volevo che fossimo amici, all’inizio,  
così lasciai che la malattia ti divorasse  
solamente per vederti seduto,  
e parlare con te, ancora un po’,  
nel mio studio,  
per capriccio.  
  
Ma tu,  
che potevi darmi così tanto,  
avevi intenzione di togliermi tutto.

Impossibile  
sottrarsi alla tua brillante intelligenza,  
o giovane uomo impaurito,  
annebbiato da quel tuo sofferente,  
delizioso,  
raziocinio.  
  
Eri egoista, eri ingiusto,  
con quella pistola  
fra le tue mani tremanti.

Volevi farmi lottare per la vita,  
quando io volevo solamente,  
semplicemente,  
saggiare un pezzo della tua.   
  
Volevo vederti precipitare, all’inizio  
solo per poterti sollevare  
e averti aggrappato a me  
ancora un po',  
in un muto sodalizio.

Volevo solo amarti, all’inizio  
e sfiorare  
quella delicata vena blu,  
che si dirama  
così deliziosamente  
sulla tua tempia, sul tuo viso.  
  
Volevo solo odorarti, all’inizio,  
poi forse  
baciarti – sulle mani,  
sulle labbra,  
sulla gola.  
Volevo solo stringerti, misurare  
con le mie braccia  
il tuo scheletro  
e insinuare  
la mia lingua  
nel tuo orecchio.  
  
Volevo toccarti,  
spogliarti,  
sentire il mio peso sulle tue ossa,  
i miei palmi  
sui tuoi muscoli.  
Avere  
le tue gambe strette attorno  
E leccarti,  
devastarti,  
penetrarti.

Culminare dentro di te  
e forse  
mordere un po’.  
Solo un po’,  
solo all’inizio.  
  
Assaporare  
tra il rumore dei tuoi forti respiri,  
la tua saliva, il tuo sangue, la tua carne.

Perché sei così pallido?  
Non tremare.  
Non farlo,  
É solo un assaggio. Solo un boccone.  
Solo all’inizio.  
  
Perché non gemi più?

Che misero destino  
veder spegnere una ad una  
le luci  
dentro i tuoi bellissimi occhi.

In tutta onestà,  
mio amato Will,  
non potevo fare altrimenti,  
perché _consumarti_  
è quello che ho sempre voluto.

Probabilmente,  
sin dall’inizio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ho provato a immedesimarmi nella malata, contorta ossessione di Hannibal. Una passeggiata (Certo, come no). Il risultato è questa sottospecie di poema (?) ambientato nel finale della prima stagione:  
> Nella cucina insanguinata di Hobbs, Jack non interromperà Will per salvare Hannibal. Alla fine il mostro si sazierà. Uccidendolo? Mangiandolo? A libera interpretazione. Il verbo “consumare” ha molti significati. Per me Hannibal li intende tutti.
> 
> ~
> 
> Nel frattempo mi sono data all'arte digitale (cosí, d'emblée, perché mi andava). Posto qui un disegno che ho riprodotto a penna + acquerello digitale, palesemente ispirato ai bellissimi disegni di [Hannigwam](https://www.instagram.com/hannigwam/)  
> [](https://ibb.co/mHL7PHv)
> 
> If you want more: la mia drabble simil-poetica (100 parole) [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554399)
> 
> Se avete voglia di una long: la mia amata primogenita di questo fandom: ["Pragaras (inferno)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133128/chapters/52828651).
> 
> Grazie per aver letto.  
> D.


End file.
